Always and Forever
by ichiLOVE
Summary: You, Me, Us, whatever happens, I'll just hold you near me and without any single word, we'll remember that we are meant to be. ALWAYS AND FOREVER. HitsuKarin, AU, OCC
1. Always and Forever: Prologue

**AN: Hi everyone! Here I go again, writing a new fan fic. I'm still thinking If I should delete "One who devours all" since it has no reviews and I'm really out of my mind when I wrote it. Too much boredom I think. Anyway, this story has been in my head for a long time and I can't stop the urge to write it.**

**"First Love" is still on-going. Don't worry. I'm still waiting for my laptop to be back so I can continue where I stopped.**

**My head really hurts right now, but let's get going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo tite does.**

* * *

_**IcePrince10: Momo, we need to talk. I'm really sorry.**_

I stared at the message that pops up to my Yahoo messenger. I had no idea who Momo was or who sent the message.

_**SoccerMistress: Uhm, Sorry. This is not Momo. Wrong YM address.**_

After I replied to the mysterious messenger, I sigh as I close my eyes. I really wonder who was that Momo, maybe she's important to him. A few minutes later I heard my YM buzz.

**BUZZ! **  
_**IcePrince10: You can't run away from me Momo! Someone told me that this is your new YM address.**_

**BUZZ!  
BUZZ!  
BUZZ!**

I rise a brow as I look at the screen of my computer. Seriously? Can this guy leave me alone. I'm not that freaking Momo.

_**SoccerMistress: IM . NOT . MOMO okay?! Can't you understand?! I'm not her so stop bothering me! And who the hell are you?**_

_**IcePrince10: Momo, I know that you're just angry. I said I'm sorry, right? I love you. I want you back. I need you Momo. It's me Shirō.**_

I just roll my eyes at his message. Maybe this guy was really desperate to that Momo girl. She wants Momo right? Okay I'm gonna give him his Momo.

_**SoccerMistress: I'm sorry Shirō. I don't love you anymore. So please leave me alone. Don't bother me. I'm perfectly happy without you.**_

After I send that, I really feel guilty for saying that. Maybe he doesn't deserve to be treated like this but he really annoys me and he doesn't know me anyway so I think it will be okay.

_**IcePrince10: I don't care Momo. I love you. I'll be waiting for you in our favorite place. I still care for you Momo**_.

This guy is really pathetic. I sigh as I reply his message.

_**SoccerMistress: I'm over you Shirō. Let me find a guy who'll love me more and makes me happy. Move on.**_

_**IcePrince10: I'll be patiently waiting Momo. I love you.**_

_**IcePrince10 is offline.**_

I stared at my computer for awhile. Guilt was eating me. I shouldn't play tricks on him. He sounds really serious and it can make they're relationship worst. I sigh and log off my YM. I turned off my PC and check my mobile phone.

_1 message receive_  
**YUZU: I'm going to Starbucks. Wanna go with me? :)**

I suddenly smile when I read my twin sister's text message. Maybe I should forget that IcyPrince10 and take some nice coffee with my twin.

Oh, I nearly forget. My name is Karin Kurosaki. 16 years old. I have a loving twin sister, an idiot older brother and an annoying father. No pun intended. A typical high school's senior to be. Who loves soccer and her family. And did I say I'm new in town?

* * *

**So here it is. Sorry if it's short but I'm going to publish the chapter 1 in a while. So tell me what you think. Review please!**

**-ichiLOVE.**


	2. Always and Forever: Chapter 1

**AN: This is the chapter 1 of Always and Forever! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_**-KARIN'S POV-**_

When I go down to my room I saw Yuzu waiting for me in the living area.

"Karin-chan, did you receive my text message?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course. Why are we going there anyway?"

"I need to unwind for a bit. I need a nice cup of coffee because tomorrow is the first day of class." Yuzu said as she gets her pouch bag.

I groaned to what she says. I forgot that tomorrow was the first day of class. "Yu, where's goat-chin and Ichi-nii?" I asked.

"Daddy is in the neighbor's house. You know, get-to-know the new neighbors."

I rolled my eyes. My dad is always weird.

"...and Onii-chan, he's with Rukia I think." Yuzu continued.

"So... They're finally dating" I asked as we go out of our house.

"They've been together since ages, silly." Yuzu laugh. "Come on."

When we got to Starbucks, I realize that it wasn't too far away from our new house. It has a nice ambiance which all cafe's have (maybe?). It was really a relaxing place. When you look outside the cafe you can see a small playground and a soccer field.

Perfect.

"Here is your coffee." I looked up to Yuzu and get my tall cup of double chocolatey chip frappuccino. One of my favorites.

"Are you excited about school tomorrow?" Yuzu asked.

I grimaced, "Since when is the first day of school exciting, we don't know anyone there."

"We'll be fine! We're together."

"We are always together Yu" I sigh.

Yuzu is my beloved twin sister but when you looked at us, we are screaming opposites. Yuzu has long, wavy golden brown hair like our mother and I have long black straight hair like our father. She's a girly girl and I'm a little bit tomboy. She like dolls and stuffs toys while I like soccer and outdoor games. Who would thought that we are twins right? But seriously, I love my twin sister to bits. She's my greatest supporter and also my best friend. We shared everything. No secrets, no lies. I wouldn't know what will happen to me if she's not around specially when I'm with my idiot brother and my over acting father.

"I hope there'll be lots of cute guys in school." Yuzu exclaimed as she look at the guy who was sitting a few table away from us.

I turned to look at the guy she's looking at and sigh. Typical Yuzu, he likes boys but she's not a slut. Remember that.

"Yu, he's not even cute. I think you should start wearing eye glasses. Just look at him." I said to her but she just shrugged.

The guy that we are talking about has a white hair. Pure white hair! Did he bleached that or something? His hair defies gravity... maybe he use a lot of gel and hair wax. He also have a striking teal eyes which for me is quite...beautiful? Never mind. He also have a piercing in his left ear.

"You're telling me that he's not cute but you're staring at him like for ten minutes." Yuzu mocked.

I turned to Yuzu who was grinning like crazy. Am I staring for him that long? "I- I'm just curious about his hair color. That's all."

Yuzu smirked at me and said, "I know you too well sister. Too well."

**X.X**

When Yuzu and I got home. Goat chin was already there at the leaving area and he was dancing like crazy when he saw us.

"My loving daughters! You're back! Daddy thought you two got lost! I'm calling your stupid brother and his girlfriend but they're not answering their mobile phones maybe they're busy making my grandchildren!" Goat chin exclaimed as he runs toward us to hug us.

"Back off goat-chin!" I yelled as I kick him in his shin. "Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee are still dating! Do you think they're still young to have a baby!"

"Masaki! Our Karin-chan is getting matured and she doesn't like her father to hug her!" Goat chin faked his cry as he run to our mother's huge poster.

"Karin-chan, you shouldn't do that!" Yuzu said as she rushed towards our father to calm him down.

I sigh, as I head back to my room. The only advantage in moving here in Karakura Town is that Yuzu and I aren't sharing rooms anymore. Rukongai (a small town where we've been) is quite nice place but it is a lot nicer here in Karakura. It is the center of civilization. I plopped down to my chair and turn on my computer. My YM automatically logged in and I saw few messages for the mysterious guy earlier.

_**IcePrince10: Hey Momo, where are you?  
IcePrince10: I'm still waiting for you. I love you.  
IcePrince10: Are you coming? Be careful on your way here okay? Or just text me. I'll fetch you.  
IcePrince10: I miss you Momo. I love you forever**_.

I sigh as I read his message. This guy really need a slap in his face. Maybe that Momo girl doesn't love him anymore so why he's still chasing her? Is he not that good looking to get a new girl friend? I logged off my account and turned of my computer. Tomorrow is a big day and I need to get a lot of sleep.

**X.X**

Everyone hates Monday.

Maybe?

I woke up early because I heard my that my iPhone is ringing. I glance at my alarm clock and it's still 5:00am in the morning. Who the hell is trying to call me or text me in this time of the day. I rub my eyes as I look at my iPhone. "Stupid brightness." I muttered to my self.

**YAHOO! Messenger:  
**_**IcePrince10: Good Morning Momo. You didn't come yesterday. I'm still hoping to see you. I want you back Momo. I really do love you**_.

I glared at my iPhone. Did he just message me at 5:00am in the morning?! Oh, god. This guy is really getting into my nerves. I just closed my eyes and put my iPhone aside. "It's not a good way to start your morning Karin. Relax, Chill." I said to myself as I'm drifting to sleep.

TOOOOOOOT! TOOOOOT!

My eyes flung open. Stupid iPhone! Stupid alarm clock! Stupid school! Stupid IcePrince10 and his lovelife! I groggily stands up to my bed and headed downstairs. By this time of the day, Yuzu was probably wide awake and making us breakfast and maybe lunch. And I'm damned right! I smelled Yuzu's cooking and my tummy growled. Great, I didn't eat dinner last night because I fell asleep.

"Good Morning Karin-chan!" Yuzu greeted me as I enter the kitchen.

"Morning Yu. How was your sleep?" I asked.

"It's great." She said as she prepare our breakfast.

"Here let me help you." I get the plates in her hands and put it in the table.

"Good Morning Yuzu, Good Morning Karin." Ichigo said as he enters the dining area.

"Good Morning Onii-chan!" Yuzu chirped in.

"Good Morning Ichi-nii. How was your date with Rukia yesterday?" I asked

"We-we're not dating?!" Ichigo stuttered.

I raise a brow to my older brother. He was really flushing. "Oh, really?" I smirked. "Don't let goat chin hears that. He's to eager to have a grandchildren.

Ichigo's face is priceless.

"What's about grand children Karin-chan?!" Isshin asked as he pops out in the dining area. His face is serious. He turned to Ichigo and asked "Son, did you get laid?"

Silence

Isshin's serious face broke into a grinning mad man. "I knew it! You aren't gay!"

"Wha-? Where the hell did you get that idea!" Ichigo roared as he kicks goat-chin's face fair and square.

"Onii-chan! Otou-san! Stop it! Let's eat our breakfast!" Yuzu shouted as she stops Ichi-nii and goat chin from fighting.

I rolled my eyes and asked my twin, "Aren't you used to it Yuzu?"

**X.X**

Yuzu and I walked to school together. I'm pretty nervous as we walked in inside the Karakura High School. Did I say that I'm wearing the dreaded short skirt? It was killing me. I feel over exposed but I need to get used to it. It's a new school and I need to follow their stupid rules. The school itself was really big. It has soccer field, basketball field and even an olympic size of swimming pool on it's own. We headed to the admin office to get our schedule and luckily, Yuzu and I are in the same section. (Not really lucky, because Yuzu and I are always together in one section since then)

First period was Mathematics and as expected, Yuzu and I had to go up in front to introduce ourselves to everyone. Yuzu go up first because she got more guts than me.

"Hi my name is Yuzu Kurosaki, I'm Karin's younger twin sister. We're new here at Karakura. Please be nice to me."

Yuzu is gaining a good impression as usual. Many girls like her instantly because of her bubbly attitude and some guys are looking at her with a she's-cute and is-she-single looks in their faces.

Yuzu looked to me and give a confirmation nod. It means, it's my turn. I took a deep breath and said.

"My name is Karin Kurosaki. Yuzu's twin sister. I like soccer... that's all."

The whole class just stared to me. As if I said something bad. They remained silent for a few minutes but it was suddenly cut off because of someone who enters to room.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun. Late for the first day of school." Kisuke-sensei said as he waved his fan.

I looked at this Hitsugaya-kun and to my surprise, he was the guy from the Starbucks. He wore our boy's school uniform but the first button of his polo is unbuttoned which reveals his firm toned chest. He is also wearing sneakers and didn't even bother to remove his ear piercing.

Kisuke-sensei sighs and said, "Okay let's start this year. Yuzu-chan can you sit beside Hisagi-kun."

A black haired guy raised his hands and Yuzu sits beside him.

"For you, Karin-chan and Hitsugaya-kun. You can take the two vacant sit in the last row near the windo." Kisuke sensei continued.

I nodded to Kisuke-sensei but before I reach my favorite spot. That Hitsugaya guy was sitting to it.

"Really great." I muttered. I sit beside hitsugaya who was sitting near the window. My supposed to be spot.

"Okay class, please answer this form before I started to discuss our lesson." Kisuke-sensei said as he gives a piece of paper to the guy in the front row. "If you finish filling it up, pass it to the next person beside you." He continued.

After waiting for so long, the stupid paper was passed to me. I've read the paper and it states "Student info." It kinda sort of attendance but you'll have to put your whole name, age, address, mobile number and YM id. I stared at the battered piece of paper. Do we need to answer this? Why Kisuke-sensei needs or mobile number and YM id? Is he a stalker or something. I sigh and begin to fill up the form.

_Name: Karin Kurosaki.  
Age: 16 years old.  
Address: 132 gobantai street, Karakura City.  
Mobile number: +81 1011 4613  
YM ID: SoccerMistress_

Satisfied with my answers, I pass the paper to the last person beside me. The dreaded white haired boy. I looked at him at the corners of my eyes, I saw him read the paper and he's eyes widen for a bit. He suddenly frown and start writing. After a few minutes he shove to me the stupid paper.

"The fuck." I blurted out. I glared at him and he just smirked. Now, the stupid paper is all crumpled. I sigh and fix the poor paper but my eyes widen when I saw his answers.

_Name: Tōshirō Hitsugaya  
Age: 16 years old  
Address: 316 juubantai street, Karakura city.  
Mobile Number: +81 1010 1010  
YM ID: IcePrince10_

I took a deep breath as I pass the paper forward. It's not him. Not him. I keep saying to my self. Kisuke-sensei faced the black board and start writing.

"So you're SoccerMistress." Hitsugaya smirked at him.

I looked at him in disbelief. I'm doomed. "Ye-yeah, you're IcePrince10?! I squeaked. Okay, not totally Yuzu okay.

"Keep you voice down, that crazy man might hear us." Hitsugaya hissed.

"So you're shirō. Tōshirō. That annoying guy who keeps on messaging me." I gasped.

"So you weren't really lying when you said you're not Momo." He smirked. "You're not even pretty? Wait? Are you a guy, you look like one. Anyway, you got me there. You pretend to be her and make me wait for her in the coffee shop!"

"What the fuck!" I snarled. This guy just call me a guy?! Well, I admit I'm not pretty as Yuzu but I'm not that ugly and to boyish specially I'm wearing this stupid skirt! How dare he is! "He look! It's not my fault that you're still chasing that girl, I even told you that I'm not Momo! And you still keep on insisting that i am her! And did i even told you to wait in the coffee shop! You're stupid, arrogant bitch! I really know why that Momo broke up with you!" I hissed.

Hitsugaya glared to me. "I kept on insisting because you kept on replying on me! Why didn't you block me in the messenger? Instead you play your own game! Broke my heart because of what you said and make me wait for hours?!"

"You annoying little shit! I'm-" I was cut off when Kisuke sensei starts talking

"Hitsugaya-kun and Karin-chan, maybe you can share to us your little spat over there?" Kisuke-sensei butt in.

"Oh great. This was good for first impresssion."

* * *

**AN: The chaper 1 is done! I started this 2:00am and ends up at 6:31am. I really need some sleep. Please review.**


	3. Always and Forever: Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! This is the chapter 2 of Always and Forever. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter.**

* * *

**-KARIN'S POV-**

"I'm sorry Kisuke-sensei." I muttered an apology to our now pissed off teacher.

"Just don't let that happen again, Karin-chan and Hitsugaya-kun." He sighs and faced the black board again.

"T'was all your fault." I mouthed to the smirking white haired guy beside me.

"It's just my start of making your life miserable. It's pay back time." He smirked.

"You're fucking crazy."

"Hn"

**X.X**

During our break time, I walk over to Yuzu and she introduced me to her new friends aka seat mates.

"Karin-chan, they are my friends!" Yuzu started as she pulled me over to her new pals. "Guys, this is my beautiful twin sister. Karin, that's Hisagi Shuuhei." She pointed to the guy with spiky black hair. "And that one's Abarai Renji." She finished, gesturing to a guy with red hair, tied into high ponytail.

"Hey, Karin," Renji nodded. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get something to it."

I nodded to him and followed them behind as we walk towards the school's cafeteria.

"Looks that you and hitsugaya were getting to know each other earlier. Spat in first sight?" Hisagi laugh as he lead the way.

Most of the girls in the hallway are shooting daggers to me and Yuzu, but i just shrugged it off.

When we reached the school's cafeteria the whole room break into whispers.

"Is that the new girl, you yelled at Hitsugaya-sama?" The girl behind us whisper to her group of friends.

"She's a bitch, snapping at Hitsugaya-sama like that." The other one said.

I sigh as we take our sit in the cafeteria. Is that Hitsugaya guy is a god or something?The whole school knows him.

"So you're the girl who's everyone is gossiping about."

I turned my head slightly and saw a petite girl who was sitting beside me. Her hair is black and it has an octupus hairstyle.

"My name is Tatsuki Arisawa. Abarai Renji's girlfriend. So tell me more about you and hitsugaya." She smiled.

"There is nothing to tell." I protested. "Okay, so he sent me a message in YM by mistake yesterday - it was supposed to be for this Momo girl - I told him he had a the wrong YM id but he kept on insisting that I'm Momo - He gets into my nerves so I decided to play along that I'm Momo - He said if we could meet but I said I don't love him anymore. Of course I'm pretending to be Momo okay? - when he found out that I'm the one he talked with, he gets really pissed off and start arguing to me." I explained in a rush, my face is burning red because of embarrassment. Yuzu, Shuuhei and Renji grinned when they heard that.

"Ooh, you shouldn't do that. Their break up is tearing him apart. They've been together for 3 years and I also didn't see this coming." Tatsuki said as she clings her arm to Renji.

I feel really ashamed and guilty. I just closed my eyes and wait for their judgement.

"Don't worry Karin, we'll talk to Hitsugaya. I'm sure he'll forgive you." Renji said as he wrap his hand to Tatsuki.

"We've been friends since ages and Hitsugaya is a nice guy, he may be stoic and distant most of the time but he's really a great friend." Shuuhei reassured.

Hitsugaya? Nice? Great friend? Are they kidding me? He's the most arrogant pain in the ass guy I've ever met. Well, scratch that. I still need to apologize. It's my fault anyway.

**X.X**

Our break ended up so soon, we bid our farewell to Tatsuki who was staying in the other section. Before we head back to our respective classes, Renji kissed Tatsuki in the lips in front of everyone in the hallway. Tatsuki smirked and wink to us before she head back to her room leaving a blushing Renji, a grinning Hisagi (which I think it's normal to him because they're always together),an amused Yuzu. Their expression is priceless even some girls in the hallway is giggling.

"Nice score." Hisagi mocked as he taps Renji's back.

"Yeah right." Renji smirked.

When we head back to our classroom, I saw my things scattered on the floor. Really? Are they bullying me. When I looked around the room, my classmates burst into laugh even that arrogant Tōshirō is smirking at me.

I quickly picked up my things with the help of Yuzu of course and walk to Hitsugaya.

"You're the one who did this right?!" I yelled.

He just stared at me and said, "No."

I glared to him angrily. I know he's the one who did this to my things. "You arrogant bitch, i know you're the one who did this!"

Tōshirō sighs and rolled his eyes. "I told you, it's not me."

"Then who the hell did this?!" I yelled.

"Karin-chan..." Yuzu whimpered

"It's us."

I turned around and saw a group of girls that are wearing extremely short skirt and their cleavage is over flowing to their uniform. They have a small pin that states "Hitsugaya-sama is LOVE."

"It's us, our dear Karin-chan. That's for snapping at Hitsugaya-sama." The blonde one said.

I narrowed my eyes to them. So it was his fangirls who messed up with my things. Before I start beating this crappy girls to pulp, our next teacher suddenly walked in which means i need to control temper to this slutty girls.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, and I did my best not to glance at Hitsugaya in the classroom even he's shooting daggers to me. It annoys me like hell. My spirit lifts up when I heard the final bell rang, while I was getting my things together Hitsugaya slammed her hands into my table.

"We're not done yet." He threatened. He was glaring at me like there is no tomorrow. "I'll make your whole life worst in this school year."

I sigh and pick up my things. I'm tired of this. "Hey look, I'm sorry okay. I just didn't know how to make you realize that I'm not Momo, so i had to drive you away. I know it's my fault but it was also you who keeps on nagging me about Momo. And how did you get my YM id anyway?"

He closed his eyes and smirked. "That doesn't matter. I've already punished this stupid guy who give the wrong information and now it's your turn."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You punished the guy?" I laugh. "You must be really a good guy. No wonder why Momo broke up with you."

He opened his eyes and glared to me. "You don't know anything about me or Momo." His face is dangerously close to mine. "...and you better shut up right now, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" I raise a brow to him. "You'll going harass me in school? Sorry Tōshirō, you also don't know me. Just stay away from me. And don't you dare to touch my twin!" I spat bitterly as i grab my things and walk away. I could feel his eyes are still on me.

This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

**AN: The chapter 2 is finally done! Yey! I'll be going to our province tomorrow for a vacation but don't worry I'm still going to update this one. Thank you! Please review!**


End file.
